Percy Jackson and the 39 Clues Part 1
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Ryder is a 12 year old girl who doesnt fit in. She's the daughter of Athena and an Ekat. But when the Vespers find her after three years of hiding, She'll have to protect the Cahills and the Demigods. Part 1 of 3! I dont Own 39 Clues or Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ryder

_I hate it here_, she thought. She sat on the ground like everyone else, except she wasn't talking or laughing along with them. She sat on the ground, fiddling with her arrows. She took her knife and cut one open. Its wires were fried from the explosion Leo had accidentally set off while they were in there. She took a pair of pliers out from her backpack and began working on the wires. It was her fire arrow. Being an Ekat, she knew how to fix these things. To the others, they thought it was something Athena's kids could do.

She screwed a screw back in with the tip of her knife. The trigger was in the feathers. One touch of the feather and the arrow would burst into flames. Ryder twisted two of the wires together. The green light lit up and it beeped. Everyone looked at her. She didn't even look up. Ryder pulled out a roll of black duct tape and taped up the cut. Being 12, everyone watched you're every move if you didn't tell them every detail.

The others kept looking at her, looking to see what she would do. She looked up and was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that," Percy said, "Annabeth can do so much with her Athena-smartness. She couldn't have fixed an arrow with wires fried that bad. And she doesn't carry around a pair of pliers."

"My dad was an inventor," she said, putting her pliers up.

"What do you mean "was an inventor"?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled, putting her arrow back up. She ran the side of the blade of her knife along her hand back and forth. Everyone stared. She looked up and they looked away, but Ryder could tell they were looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. She picked up her backpack, which had her quiver in it, and her bow and went in the woods.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

Ryder didn't answer. She just kept walking.

When Ryder got to a clearing (well, more like where a tree had fell and knocked some space away where she could practice with her arrows), she sat her back pack against a tree. She pulled out some arrows and spray painted a target

Scientists Daughters Accused of Murder, the newspaper article picture flashed in her head. She shot the arrow and it whacked the bull's eye.

Well Known Scientists Daughter Goes Missing, Family Dismisses Case. _Whap!_ She split the other arrow.

Ryder Sage Goes Missing; Family Changed Her Identity? She shot it so hard, half the arrow disappeared into the wood. She heard footsteps behind her. She aimed for another arrow when something grabbed her from behind. She recognized the grip. She gasped and tried to pull away, but he put a rag over her mouth and nose. She didn't mean to, but she breathed it in.

"Nighty-night, Ryder," the voice said, or as she knew him, Casper Wyoming.

She collapsed in his arms, unconscious.


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2 The Discovery

"Where is she?" Piper asked. Percy heard the worry in her voice. Percy hadn't even said half a dozen words to Ryder. Percy stood up, picking up Riptide.

"I'm going to go find her," he said.

The others followed him. He ran through the woods, following Ryder's footsteps. The others split up, running through the forest, calling her name. The footsteps ended where a fallen tree lay. Percy ran towards it, making sure it hadn't fell on her. Luckily, she wasn't under there. Her backpack was propped against a tree and her silver and gold bow was on the ground. Her necklace was hanging on a branch, the one she never took off. It had a key on it and a symbol. At first, it looked like the Hydra. But when he looked at it more closely, it was a gold dragon.

He picked it up. It was on a military dog chain. He slipped it over his head and tucked it in his shirt, not realizing the risk he was taking. He walked over to her backpack and called the others. Piper came sprinting. He saw her disappointment when she saw him bent down by her backpack.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Piper mumbled.

"I don't think so," Leo said, running up. He had a bandana in his hands. It was tied into a knot.

"What does that prove?" Piper exclaimed.

"Look," Leo said, pointing to tiny holes in the bandana. "You know how she had the needles under her nails? They are the exact same size. And it's wet underneath them, and since she had poison in them… Get what I'm saying?"

"Yea," Frank said, thinking about it, "I do."

"If she's alive…" Piper said.

"Then she was kidnapped," Leo finished.

Percy decided against showing them the necklace. Piper might demand it. She was now acting like Ryder was her little sister and that it was her fault Ryder was gone.

"Piper," Percy finally said, "it's not your fault she's gone."

"But I was the last voice she probably heard!"

"Percy's right," Jason said. "Just because you're the last person doesn't mean you kidnapped her."

Percy rolled his eyes. He didn't like Jason very much and Jason didn't like him. It probably left a bad taste in Jason's mouth to agree with him.

Something rang inside her backpack. Percy pulled it out. It read: Sinead :).

"Hello?" Percy said, answering the phone.

"Where's Ryder?" the voice said.

"She's, uh, gone and she asked us to watch her backpack for a while," Percy lied.

"Tell her to call me," the voice snapped. She hung up.

Percy put the phone back in the compartment of the backpack. Leo picked up Ryder's bow and Percy grabbed her backpack. Leo gave Percy the bow. _Great, _Percy thought, _I get to haul all of her stuff!_

"Leo," Jason said, "you got the boat fixed yet?"

"No, it's a two person job and no one here knows how to fix it!" Leo said.

Percy shrugged the backpack off his shoulder. He tried to unzip it, but there was a key lock on it. Percy thought, _I bet it's that key! _ He put it back on his shoulder.

"Why did she lock it?" Piper said, kind of to herself.

"I don't know," Percy said, "but I got an idea where the key is."


	3. The Wyoming Twins

Chapter 3 Ryder

_WHACK!_ Her head slammed into the window as the limo hit a bump. Ryder jolted awake. Her head pounded and she felt stiff. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together, and her mouth was duct taped. The last thing she remembers was having her wrists tied again and being thrown into the back of a limo with the Wyoming twins. _Just shoot me now!_ She thought.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!" Cheyenne Wyoming said. "Sorry we couldn't meet your friends."

_Yes! They didn't hurt them! _

"HMM!" she yelled, forgetting about the duct tape.

"Honey, you have to open your mouth to speak," Cheyenne said, talking to her like a baby.

Ryder glared at her. Cheyenne smirked.

"Just give us what we want and we'll let you go," Casper said seriously.

He ripped off her duct tape.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Of course you do! Just like you know that if you don't tell us right now, I'll personally blow your friends head off in front of you."

"Are you talking about my friends?"

Casper put his head in his hands in frustration. "Why didn't we just get the Ekat or someone else? YES YOUR FRIENDS!"

"What do you want to know?"

Casper pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "Who are they?" he said with gritted teeth.

"Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque," she said.

"You got those names?" Cheyenne yelled at the driver.

"Yes ma'am," the driver replied.

"Run a background check on them," Casper said. "If she's lying, a Cahill dies."

"Wait!" Ryder said. "Don't do the background check, I'll tell you about them."

"Ok, what's Jason like?"

"He's a snooty brat who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips because he's Zeus's son. He's a good fighter, but is in _love _with Piper McLean."

"Is that all?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yep," Ryder said.

"We might just have to pay them a little visit, don't you think?" Casper said, looking at Cheyenne, even the gun was still pointed at her head.

"Yep, I think they'll love it even more if we bring our friend Ryder!" Cheyenne said sarcastically.

"Driver, take us to…"

"I can call them and tell them to meet us somewhere," Ryder said.

"Please do."

He handed her his phone. She clicked the button and when the screen lit up; it showed a text from Evan. _Evan TOLLIVER? If it's that little artichoke, I swear I'll throw him out the window! _

She exited out and typed in Annabeth's number. A ring or two later, Annabeth's voice answered.

"Hello?" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, it's Ryder," Ryder said. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure, but who's phone are you calling from?"

"I'll explain later but can you text him and tell him to meet me at…"

Casper mouthed: _Central Park. _

"Central Park," Ryder said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain later, but can you ask them? Please?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. Ryder hopped she was catching on.

"Bye!"

Ryder handed the phone back to Casper.

"Thank you," Casper said, taking it back. "Well, let's go be an experiment, shall we?"


	4. Athena's Visit

Chapter 4 Annabeth's Call

As they walked through the woods to the boat, no one talked. Leo thought _when she's here, everyone leaves her out. When she's gone, everyone misses her. I'm confused._

"Why is it," he asked, "that when she's here, no one talks to her, but when she's not here, everyone's worried?"

Everyone looked at him like he'd just accused them of murder, especially Piper. He kept walking. Percy and Jason were each walking on the opposite sides of each other. Everyone had stopped too.

"He's right," Hazel said.

"You talked to her," Piper said to Hazel.

"I couldn't even tell you her last name. She's so… secretive."

A gust of cold wind hit Hazel and she shivered. There was a whisper in the wind. It was a woman's voice. It said: _Save my daughter. _

"Athena," Percy said.

A woman with long, curly blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. She had a lip smile, but her eyes were sad, as if everything bad was on her mind.

"Hello, Percy," Athena said. Athena never liked Percy, saying that he wasn't good for her daughter.

Everyone was shocked. It's not every day that a goddess comes to meet you in the woods.

"Do you remember when the monsters ambushed you on the way out of Camp Half Blood?" she asked while taking a seat on a tree stump they just noticed. All around it was six more; everyone took a seat and nodded their heads.

"You didn't see Ryder fight, did you? You worried about people you knew. She's just a twelve year old girl who barely talks and, like Hazel said, is secretive. But she has a good reason to be."

Hazel's face turned bright red. "No ma'am," Hazel said. "Why is she so secretive?"

Athena smiled her reassurance smile that was more to her than to them. "I'll let her tell you the whole story, but I will show you why she's so quiet."

She waved her hand and a video appeared. It was of Ryder walking through the halls by herself while all the other girls looked at her and whispered. Ryder's head was down and she starred at her shoes. A girl and her two minions walked up. They had cheerleading uniforms on and they looked in high school. Ryder was in Junior High. Why were they there?

"Ryder," the one in the middle said, knocking the books out of her hands.

"Pick it up," Ryder commanded.

The girl looked shocked. "What'll you do?"

Ryder reared back and punched the girl right in the face. The two minions grabbed Ryder and slammed her into the lockers. The girl got up and cussed. She began kneeing Ryder and hitting her. Ryder kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. She screamed in pain.

A crowd began forming around them, chanting "Fight!" The other girls began pounding on Ryder, but Ryder grabbed one and bashed her head into the locker, then she went into the trash can. Ryder got hit by the other girl, but Ryder roundhouse kicked her in the side, knocking the air out of her. The principal came up, grabbing Ryder and pulling her to the office, where an average height teenager and a girl who looked about eighteen stood, looking at her with a little bit of disappointment.

"Come on," the guy said. They walked out, and when Ryder turned around, the three girls stood there, battered and bruised, waving their fingers at her, smirking.

The video ended an Athena looked away.

"Ryder's been taken by some bad people. I begged Zeus to let me help her, to make it a little bit easier on her. But no, he told me no, so I had to sit there and know that my daughter, one of my two smartest daughters, was getting kidnapped. I can't save her from these people, but her family on her dad's side can." She handed Percy a piece of folded up paper. "Call them and asked for Ian. He's more reasonable. If an annoying guy with a girly voice answers, _don't _laugh. He's more dangerous than he sounds."

"Will do," Percy said. Then he realized how disrespectful that sounded. "Sorry, I, um, meant –."

"It's fine," Athena said, giving him her warm smile. "Annabeth should be calling you later, but talk to Ian first. But beware, he might be reasonable, but he's the most stubborn and he's the one with the British accent."

"Thanks," Piper said.

"I'm not done."

She waved her hand to show Ryder right then. She was strapped to a metal table thing that was standing straight up and she was unconscious. There was a girl and a guy (twins, maybe) and a little boy sitting in the corner with dreadlocks and coke bottle glasses. He was tied up with bandanas.

The guy chuckled. "This is it, Cheyenne. We give her this and monitor her. If it's too… dangerous, we'll give it to V1. If it's _perfect…_ we'll become the most powerful people in the world."

The girl smirked. "And if it works, we'll kill her off. She'll just be a familiar face to those Cahill brats and those teenagers in the woods."

Ryder moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her red hair (from her dad's mom) was all in her face. She looked at the twins and mumbled something, but it was more like, _OH JUST SHOOT ME ALREADY! _

The boy screamed from his bandana. The girl pulled out a gun and aimed at his head. "Shut up," she commanded.

"Drink this," the guy said to Ryder. It wasn't much of a choice. Her lifted her head up and poured it in her mouth. Reluctantly, she swallowed. Her face turned bright red and she started gasping for breath. Then, she stopped, and her eyes went deadly cold. She glared at the two of them. The little boy slammed into a wall, hitting the release button. The bars went off from her.

She smirked at them, and then she charged. She grabbed Cheyenne by her legs and the two of them went through the glass wall. Cheyenne was unconscious; Ryder wasn't. She turned to the guy. He had a knife in his hand, but his eyes were on his sister.

He pushed her aside and went towards his sister. Ryder ran and jumped on his back, trying to choke him out. He pulled at her arms, but they were like steel; they weren't going to move. The little boy jumped up, untying his ropes. The guy slammed his back into the wall, and Ryder squeezed tighter. He passed out, falling to the floor.

Ryder ran over to the boy, picking up the guys knife, and cutting the ropes.

"Nice to see you, Atticus," she said.

"Back at you," he said in a shaky voice.

Ryder looked at a camera on the corner of a wall and threw the knife at it, leaving the blade in the camera lens. She grabbed the back of Atticus's shirt and they ran off. He was scared. She was mad.

Athena cut the connection. "You see why I need your help? She'll meet you where Annabeth says tomorrow. Get there tonight and she'll find you. Oh and please don't let her get kidnapped again."

Athena smiled a good-bye smile, and walked into the woods, disappearing the way she came.

Piper looked at Jason with a shocked look (he had the same expression). "That was _RYDER?" _


	5. Annabeth's Call

Chapter 5 The Call to Ian

Percy kept wanting to pull the key out and unlock Ryder's bag, but he knew he'd get caught. _I wonder where she's at,_ he thought. Her picture kept popping up in his head. Annabeth had made him promise to keep her safe, just like Nico had. He'd let Bianca get killed and broke Nico's promise. He couldn't break his promise to Annabeth.

The room he had to share with Jason (which he _hated!_) was packed. Everyone was in there, talking about Ryder and why she'd been quite. Piper had asked Percy why he was so protective over Ryder's bag. He ignored her. Leo seemed quite, which was VERY unusual. Leo + quite = he's hiding something.

"I hope she's ok…." Piper said.

"She's fine," Hazel said. "Athena said she'd meet us. If she wasn't ok, how would she meet us?"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hazel's right," Percy said.

Piper glared at him with her _SHUT UP! _look in her eyes. Percy gave her a _Make Me _look.

Annabeth would know what to do. Every now and then, Percy would hear her voice. It was sweet and musical, yet smart and right. It always made him grin and at the stupidest times. Like a few minutes ago, when Piper and Hazel were debating whether she ran away and planted it or that she was kidnapped. When Piper said "ran away", Percy had to smile. He got a mean look from a couple of people.

Percy was thinking when an Iris message appeared in front of him. It was Annabeth.

"Hey Percy!" she said. "Guess who called me?"

"Ok, who called me," he said.

She gave him a look and snickered. "No! Ryder called me!"

"Was she ok?" Piper asked, jumping in.

"Go away," Percy said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

Percy said, "I'll tell you why later," to Annabeth. "But seriously, what'd she say?"

"She said something about calling you to tell you to meet her in Central Park. She sounded perfectly fine. Why? Is she with you?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sort of…."

"Percy! What happened?"

"She was kidnapped…."

Annabeth looked shocked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Well, it wasn't only me."

Annabeth jaw tightened.

"Annabeth, I didn't know that they were going to kidnap her!" Percy said.

"Look I got to go," she said. She did the "I love you" sign. He did it back.

"Bye," he said. She cut the connection.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Percy knew there was something else he had to do. _What was it? _He thought. Call Ian.

"Well?" Piper snapped. "What're you waiting for? Call Ian and put it on speaker."

Percy pulled the paper out. It was a Skype address.

"Uh, anyone got a laptop?" he asked.

"That'd be suicidal!" Hazel said. "But Ryder has one in her bag."

"She had to lock it!" Piper said.

"We could just break the lock," Frank said.

"Already tried it," Percy said, "with hedge clippers. It didn't even dent it."

"You said you thought you knew where the key was," Jason said.

"I've looked. I didn't see it."

"Ok then couldn't we just cut it open?"

"She'd know we went through her stuff," Leo said.

Everyone turned. Percy thought, _they forgot he was here! I barely know him and I knew he was here!_ He was looking outside the window, fiddling with two metal wires that looked hard to bend. He bent them like they were a soft taco shell. They were a V, then an E, S, P, E, and an R.

"What's a Vesper?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"Yea," Leo said. He got up and walked out.

There was an awkward silence until the girls and Frank left. Percy and Jason sat on their twin beds.

"Ok," Jason finally said. "What's up with the bag?"


	6. Secret Files

Chapter 6 Percy and Jason talk without killing each other

"There's nothing up with the bag," Percy insisted.

Jason gave him his famous _Yea right _look. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Come on, I know you didn't look. We were with you the whole day!"

Percy picked up the bag. "Fine," he mumbled. He pulled the necklace out of his shirt, got the key, and unlocked the bag. It clicked open.

Inside was a laptop, a phone charger, and files. Percy pulled a file out. On the top it read: Dr. Sage's Murder. Percy opened it up. A picture fell out. It was of a brown headed man with a brownish reddish beard tied to a chair. He had gunshot wounds in his chest and his glasses were on the ground. He handed the picture to Jason and picked up a piece of paper. It had the dragon like on Ryder's necklace in the top left corner. It read:

Fellow Ekats! January 27, 2003

Dr. Sage's death was _not_ by the Ekaterina's. It was, in fact, by a non-Cahill. His daughter, Ryder Brooke Sage, has gone to live with the Starling's. Sadly, she snuck out the window in the middle of the night and hasn't been seen for a week. Well, not sadly. She's a trouble maker and, well, we can live without her.

If anyone happens to know anything about Sage's death, please contact me at once. He was out prized scientist. If his daughter knows what's good for her, she'll come back and become a good scientist like him.

Glory to the Ekaterina's!

Bae Oh

"This was when she was four," Percy said. "She couldn't have snuck out when she was four."

"You think she's hiding something?" Jason asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

The boat jerked forward and soon enough they were in the air. Leo said through the intercom, "I got the boat fixed enough to get us to Central Park. If we crash… we crash."

He handed Jason the paper. "Who's the Ekaterina's?"

"I don't know."

"You think she's a spy?"

"Yep, but she's intercepting communication's between the Janus, the Tomas, the Lucian, and the Madrigal leaders."

"Huh?" Jason said.

Percy pulled out five files. One had the gold dragon on the front with Ekaterina underneath it, another had a blue bear with Tomas underneath it, and the next had a green wolf with Janus underneath it, the next had a red double headed snake with a sword with Lucian underneath, and the last on had a giant black C with Cahill underneath it.

"That's creepy," Jason said.

Percy handed him the Tomas and the Lucian files and he kept the Janus and Ekaterina files. They had looked through them for about ten minutes and then Jason said, "Dude! I wish I could fight like that!"

It showed a girl with red hair kicking a grown man in the face.

"That's not Ryder, is it?" Percy asked.

Jason flipped the picture over. Sure enough, it was Ryder.

"She sure does get around," Jason said.

It was in the Tomas folder. There was a letter. It said:

Tomas's! July 12, 2007

I've sent you this picture of Ryder Sage for one reason and one reason only: someone find out how to recruit her! Even though she's an Ekat, she's got the strength of a Tomas. She could even get us Ekat clues! Rumor has it that they betrayed her when her dad died. Maybe she wants revenge.

To the person who finds out how to recruit her, I'll allow you to lock the Holt's into a closet.

Long live the Tomas's!

Ivan

"Ok, this is weird," Jason said.

Percy went to the Janus file and saw Ryder playing the guitar. There was a note from the Janus's behind it.

Musical Genius's! June 5, 2007

This young girl, Ryder Sage, is perfect for recruitment. Those smart Ekats betrayed her. She can play the guitar and she can get us CLUES! If you understand what I mean, you will recruit her IMMEDIATELY! NO EXCUSE'S! We are Janus's. Do not screw this up! There will be a reward to whoever finds her and successfully recruits her. Anyone who fails… I hope you like underground.

Cora Wizard

"I'd hate to be her kid or husband," Jason said.

Percy snickered.

The one in the Lucian showed Ryder doing flips between laser beams. And there was a note too.

"There are too many notes!" Percy said.

Lucians, June 18, 2007

Why do we not have her recruited yet? She's perfect! The Lucians would be perfect if she was with us, but no! You lazy idiots refuse! I'm sending Ian to talk to her. Nevertheless, you chickens can barely spell your name right without my help! Get her recruited or else there will be a price to pay…

Isabel Kabra

"I definitely don't want to be a Lucian if she's in charge," Jason said.

There was one more file: the Cahill file.

Percy nervously picked it up and opened it. There was only a picture and another note. It was of Ryder and the note had two simple words: Recruit immediately.

"Wow, everyone wants to recruit her!" Jason said.

"I don't think they were for the right reasons though," Percy said.

The boat began to rock. "Slight turbulence!" Leo said. "Jason, come help!"

Jason ran out. Percy picked up the files and stuffed them in the bag, taking the laptop out. A file fell out of the laptop. This one had a giant red V on the cover. He opened it up to see a sticky note. It said, "We killed your dad."


	7. Finally Talking to Ian

Chapter 7 Finally Calling Ian

Jason finally got the wind under control, and all that made him want to pass out. When he got to his room, Percy was already looking up Ian. Jason just realized they were all in their pajamas even though it was six in the afternoon.

"Hello?" a voice on the computer said. It was a British accent that was silky that would make teenage girls turn into putty. He had blondish brown hair that was ruffled, amber eyes, and a scar above his lip. _Oh my gods Jason, you're acting like a girl pointing that out! _

"Hey, er, someone told to call you and tell you that, uh, Ryder was kidnapped," Percy stuttered.

"Oh really?" Ian said, with a smirk. "Who?"

"Ryder's mom."

"No one knows who Ryder's mom is," Ian said, matter-of-factly. "Weird how you do."

"Ryder's, uh, my girlfriends half-sister."

"Ryder doesn't have any half-brothers or half-sisters. Nor does she have any whole siblings. Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson, huh? That's an unusual name."

"It's the name my mom gave me," Percy said. Jason heard the annoyance in Percy's voice.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Ian said, obviously annoyed with Percy.

"Her mom said that you knew Ryder," Jason cut in.

"Maybe I do. But –."

"She was like another little sister, wasn't she?"

"I don't see how that's any of your –."

"Ryder was a different Ekat when you met her."

Ian's mouth twitched and surprisingly, he began to stutter.

"Look! I don't know where you're getting this from, but if you know what's good for you, you'll stop it and stay out of this mess!"

"Why are you so… sensitive about it?"

"If she comes here – and I doubt she will –," Ian growled, "I'll call. But if there's nothing else –."

Ian hung up on them.

"Jerk," Percy growled.

"Tell me about it," Jason muttered.


	8. Finding the Missing

**Chapter 8 Who breaks into an ENGINE ROOM?**

***OK, one quick thing: I didn't realize I was on chapter 8 yet! Dang, I really need to update more often… Oh, and I'm changing it 2 where it'll be one story except in three parts. Anyways, on with… this chapter and please review! **

Leo walked in his room and sat on the bed. He just hoped that none of them followed him. Then he might go baresark. 1) Ryder's missing and everyone's worrying their minds off like two year olds and aren't doing squat! 2) Leo needed to talk to that "Ian" guy. He sounded like a snot wad and 3) Ryder trusted him with a secret that could get her killed. Yes, the Leo that was usually more hyperactive than a two year old that was told that they could run through a candy store and could eat anything they wanted before going to their grandma's house was nervous and quite.

Ryder had told him something about her mom putting a spell on her that she would have to stay twelve until the "Vespers" found her. She said that once she escaped that she would go to her real age: 15. She mentioned something about how the Vespers kept trying to kill her family, but she changed the subject before Leo could ask anything.

One night, Leo even dreamed what Ryder would look like when she was finally 15: medium length layered reddish brown hair with side bangs, gray eyes even more sparkly, freckles over her nose and under her eyes, a dazzling white smile, ruby red lips that Leo so wanted to kiss (when she turned his age), and her nose scrunching up when she laughs…

Ryder wasn't hard to talk around. She might slip into the shadows sometimes when the others (like Piper, Jason, and Percy) were around. Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Ryder actually got along. WHY WON'T SHE HURRY UP GETTING BACK FROM THOSE STUPID VESPERS?

Frank walked in and lay down. Leo lied down and fell asleep. And he had a dreamless hour or two which sucked because he wanted to see Ryder.

Two hours into sleeping, there was a clank from the engine room. Leo's eyes shot open, just like everyone else's as someone yelled "HOLY S#%!" and they didn't use symbols.

Leo grabbed at his hammer and looked at Frank who was reaching for his bow. He heard other people reaching for their stuff, too. Who would want to break into an ENGINE ROOM?

Everyone came out of the four rooms simultaneously. (Rooms were boys on right, girls on left) Leo led the way. If this is one of those monsters that only Jason can defeat with his "powers", Leo thought, I swear I'm going to be mad. But, it wasn't. Working on the engine was a semi-short, tan red head with neon green high tops and her right hand was wrapped in gauze. She had on black pants with a bunch of pockets that were rolled up to just under her knee with a tight solid black t-shirt on. Her hair was straightened and it had blonde highlights it. Her bangs hung in her face and she kept tucking it behind her ear.

"Uh, hello?" Leo said.

"Hey," she said. She didn't even turn around. "Y'all walk about as loud as a herd of elephants coming down those stairs."

"Who are you?"

"Ha! Who do you think?"

Leo remembered that accent. It was country. Clanton, Alabama country. She turned around and Leo had to admit, she looked _hot_. And by the smirk on Ryder's face, the others thought so too. She looked exactly like Leo had dreamed. Piper's mouth was hanging open.

"Ryder," Piper said, "what happened?"

"I'm 15," she said smartly. "My mom took away my curse. I escaped those _idiots_ that kidnapped me. What'd you think happened?"

She jumped up on the counter and sat down. Even though they were half asleep, everyone was confused. But Piper asked the question everyone was thinking:

"Where'd you get those shoes?"

Ryder smiled. "I have no idea. All I remember is waking up in shoes, which is not comfortable."

"What happened to that little kid that escaped with you?" Hazel asked half asleep.

Ryder's face turned red.

"You brought him with you, didn't you?" Leo asked.

The little boy walked out from somewhere that kind of gave them the creeps because he walked up out of nowhere! His coke bottle glasses were cracked on one side and his geek shirt had grass stains all over it. His pants had so many stains and mud that even the best dry cleaners in the world couldn't fix them. His dreadlocks had leaves and grass in it. His dress shoes had turned suede unintentionally.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Atticus Rosenbloom." He pushed his glasses up by the nose piece.

"Leo Valdez," he said, sticking his hand out. Atticus shook it. "That's Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Percy."

"Nice to meet you," Atticus said.

"Your name sounds familiar," Hazel asked him, which did make Frank get a little jealous.

"He's a genius," Ryder said. "Eleven years old and he's a freshman in college in Rome."

"Well," Atticus blushed, "I do have an IQ higher than Albert Einstein's."

"He never took an IQ test," Ryder said.

"I know that! It's called sarcasm."

"We really need to work on your sarcasm 'cause it stinks."

"HEY!"

The others snickered. Jason and the others took Atticus upstairs to see if anyone had any clothes that would fit Atticus. Leo stayed down to help Ryder with the boat.

"Y'all did get my bag and my bow, right?" she asked.

"Percy did," Leo said.

"Good," she said.

"Why? Did you not want to lose your phone and your laptop?"

She shot him a look then her expression went like she remembered something. "Holy crap," she mumbled. She dropped the wrench and bolted upstairs to grab her bag. About 30 seconds later, she yelled: "PERCY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOOK IN MY BAD AND WHERE DID YOU FIND THE KEY?"


	9. Secrets Spilled and it's a big one

**Chapter 9 **

**Secrets Spilled… and it's a little bit more than a little secret**

After Percy and Jason told Ryder that they looked through her files (which her face _did_ turn a really red shade) and that they talked to Ian, Ryder almost started screaming at them. Her fists were clenched, and by the way she snatched her bow out of Percy's hand, she didn't look like someone you wanted to tick off. After a few glares at the two of them, calling them "fish-faced colonial philistines", mumbling in French which cause Atticus to mumble, "Language, please!", and something about Clemson fans under her breath, she smirked and walked out, right after seeing Atticus in pink pajama's that were Piper's.

_Are they serious? _He mouthed to Ryder. She snickered and walked out.

"Do you have anything else?" he asked meekly.

"Bro," Frank said, "come on! Go ask Leo. He's down stairs, just listen for humming."

Atticus looked uncertain.

"Besides us, Leo, and Ryder, there's no one else here," Jason told him.

"Leave him alone," Hazel said. "Just go get him something."

When Frank and Atticus walked in there, Frank came out and Ryder came upstairs holding a cell phone.

"So what'd y'all see?" she asked as if she wanted to squash them like bugs. Her arms were crossed and her eyes said _if you don't tell me, I'll kill you with acid so bad that they won't even be able to find a particle of you and I'll walk off free._

"Six files, pictures, notes, a laptop, a cell phone, pliers, and your quiver," Jason said.

"One very disturbing picture," Percy mumbled. Ryder shot him a death glare.

"Which picture?" she asked.

"The one of your dad," Percy blurted. He slapped his hand over your mouth and gasped. "Oops."

If eyeballs could catch on fire, hers would've done it. She pushed them aside and went into their room. There was a drill noise, sawing, welding, what sounded like a zipper, a clock, a match, clamps, and *gulp* zaps. She walked out of there as if she'd just remodeled their room.

"I would be careful where you walk in there," she said with a smirk. Then she handed Jason the phone. "Tell Atticus to call Dan and come get him." Then she walked downstairs with the biggest smirk on her face.

When they were sure she was gone and Frank and caught his breath from laughing, Jason asked Piper:

"So what'd she say in French?"

"I'm not allowed to use that kind of language in front of Atticus," she said.

She whispered it in his ear. His face went pale. Then Piper whispered it in Percy's ear.

"You know, for someone who just turned fifteen, she has the mouth of a sailor!" **(I'll let you guess who said THAT).**

"So, you ran all the way from that creepy warehouse?" Leo asked.

"Yep, it's… easier than it looks," she said. But her eyes wouldn't meet his, like she was hiding something.

"So what they gave you… it was the 39 Clues, wasn't it?"

She sighed. "Will you keep it down? If they heard, I'll have to explain. And that's the last thing I want to do!"

"What are the 39 Clues?"

Ryder's eyes went big and then she shot Leo a mini death glare. She turned around to see everyone standing there.

"What are the 39 Clues?" Piper asked.

She let out a deep breath. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"Is there anywhere we can go that we could sit down? I'm sure half of you won't believe me."

So, with Atticus in tow, they walked upstairs to Jason and Percy's room, but Ryder wouldn't go in. They all backed out and they walked in Piper and Ryder's room. Jason and Piper sat on Piper's bed, Ryder sat on her own bed with Hazel next to her, and Frank, Percy, and Leo sat on the floor. She looked like she really didn't want to tell them, but she confessed.

"Where should I start?" she asked Leo.

"Start with the original Cahill's. That's the best part," Leo said.

"You told him?" Piper asked.

"It may have slipped." She took a deep breath and began.

"Back in the 1400's in Ireland, there was a family of Cahill's. Olivia and Gideon Cahill had four kids at the time: Luke, Katherine, Tomas, and Jane. Luke was a born leader and was great at sneaking, and because of that, him and Tomas fought a lot. Katherine was smart. She liked to take things apart, build things, and she dreamed of traveling the world. Tomas was about as big as a grizzly bear. He was really strong and by glance, he could've looked stupid, but he was actually pretty smart. Jane liked music, acting, and art, but back then, girls weren't taken seriously about that stuff, but Katherine built her a harp.

"So one day at dinner, the last dinner the family would have together –"

"Did they all die or something?" Piper asked.

"Just listen," Leo said.

"Gideon gave his kids each a vial with liquid in it. He told them not to use it unless it was an emergency. But his kids didn't listen. So after dinner, everyone went where they went after dinner: Gideon went to his lab (he was an alchemist), Luke went into the woods, Katherine went to her room to fix stuff that she'd taken apart, Tomas went into his room also, Jane went outside to play her harp, and Olivia went to clean the dishes and house work. But she had a little secret of her own.

"She was pregnant, but she had planned to tell them the next night at dinner. She hadn't told a soul, not even Gideon. Luke and the other kids – well, they weren't really kids. Luke was 23, Katherine was 15, Tomas was 13, and Jane was 10. Well, I take that back – Luke wasn't a kid. Well, they had all taken the formula their dad had made them. But Gideon had one warning: if they put the formula together that it would make the drinker the most powerful person in the world."

"Then why don't we whip this bad boy up?" Frank said, smiling.

"Hush!" everyone said. Ryder went on.

"He gave them each 9 clues, leaving out 1 that was in all of their drink. That night, Luke went and visited their father in his lab, which was against the rules. He made Luke promise to never take the whole formula like her had done. But Luke was a lying little bastard –"

"LANGUAGE!" they all yelled.

"Sorry," she smiled. "He was a liar. But today, he decided to tell the truth. A couple of men on horseback came and told Gideon if he didn't tell them the 39 Clues that they would light the place up. Gideon told Luke to get out and refused. They poured gasoline everywhere, beat the crap out of Gideon, lit the shack on fire and killed him. Everyone blamed his death on Luke. When Luke _finally _gave up, he stormed away. Jane and Luke were always close, so she went with him, begging him to stay. During their journeys, he ditched her. Katherine and Tomas banded together, vowing to keep the clues away from Luke. But during their stop in Japan, Tomas got married to a Japanese woman and Katherine had said she'd stay with her brother. But she was getting ready to leave, after two years of waiting."

"Aw!" Piper said.

"The Aphrodite cabin's getting to your head," Leo joked. She threw a shoe at him. "OW!"

"Anyways, they had put their clues in a trunk together. When Katherine decided to leave, she opened the trunk to find all of Tomas's clues gone except one with a note that said that he was sorry." She rolled her eyes. "She jacked that clue and left with hers too. She jumped on a boat to Egypt, never seeing Tomas again. And so, he ditched his wife and his kid whose name I can't pronounce and went to hide the rest of the clues.

"And no one knows how he died. Actually, no one knows how any one of them died. But Jane changed to "John", got famous, yada yada yada, got rich, and began painting. And all her decedents are either famous or artists or – yeah you get the picture. Luke's descendants are ruthless. They're either spies, generals – and they're all filthy rich. Most Cahill's are. Tomas's became Olympic gold medal winners. If it has anything to do with sports, Tomas's play it. And Katherine's descendants – well, you're looking at one. They're smart, fun to be around, builders, haters of pink, and have very nice red hair."

"You forgot something," Leo said.

"OH! Dang, uh thanks. Olivia had another kid and named her Madeline. She was raised to bring the family together. And if she couldn't do it, her decedents must. And that's what my friends did. And they have to protect "Gideon's ring", whatever that is. And almost everyone from every branch went Madrigal two years ago because the Clue hunts over. But the Clue hunt kept everyone killing each other over clues. We didn't know back then that we were just entertaining some… other organization. A couple of years ago, I told Sinead I wouldn't participate in the Clue Hunt. They had dirt on me so deep…"

Her voice trailed off and her look was distant, as if she was having a flash back. They didn't know then that she was.

Leo snapped in front of her face and Ryder jumped and about fell off the bed. Leo grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yea," she said. He moved his hands from her arms and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Dude, you like, blacked out without closing your eyes," Hazel said. "We kept calling your name, but apparently, only Leo could snap you out of your "trance". It's kind of freaky, huh?"

She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, mumbling, "This can't be happening," very quietly that hazel had to listen closely to hear her.

"What is it?" Leo asked her.

"They're back," she whispered. "And they gave me the 39 clues."

**Ok, I know this is probably long, but I didn't know what else to say. R&R! **


	10. Back in Attleboro

Chapter 10Back in Attleboro…

"What do you mean you think Ryder's still alive? No human on the face of the planet could've survived the drop from your roof to that tree?"

Ian and Sinead were going back and forth about Ryder being alive or dead. Almost every Cahill thought she was dead. Sinead was one of them… until Ryder emailed her using her dad's code only certain Ekaterina's knew. Sinead broke it, but it only took her 3 months to figure out the code. The code read:

_Sinead, if you don't reply back to this, I swear I'll jump through your window in the Cahill Mansion GUEST HOUSE and break your computer. Then you'll have to ask JONAH (aka the "Love of your life!" Yes, I've broken into your "house" and read your diary. Little young for you, don't you think?) to help you fix it. Better yet, just ask him to go out with you! And aren't you a little… old to be keeping a diary? I'm turning fifteen soon and even I chunked mine a few years ago. But that's not the reason I'm emailing you. I'm alive. And I'm going to help you take these Vespers out. They killed my dad. I'm going to get pay back! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, that was weird. I can't be around a lot of electronics because… of where I'm at, but I'll check in soon. And if a guy answers my phone (that reminds me, please do not call 555-6767), HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Get it, got it, good. And I hope you like codes. The world would be no fun if there wasn't any. *sigh* Well, go be "Gaga" over Jonah. I got some shooting to do (with a bow and arrow, Pippy Long-stockings! Told you I'd remember what you dressed up as for Halloween when you were 10!)_

_See you around. Don't forget to lock your windows! I'm VERY capable of breaking in!_

_Ryder Nicole Sage! =)_

"You and I both know that she could've survived it," Sinead said.

"I still can't believe you like Jonah. Seriously, you could beat him up!" Ian said.

"I DO NOT! She _knows_ that I would either run to you or him to help me with the code, since, well, y'all are better at this kind of code. I like Morse Code. It's _so _much simpler. I'm actually surprised she remembered the code."

_BZZZ! _The Command Center screen where the email was pulled up made a noise where she had a new email. Sinead clicked on it and this one had a picture of Atticus standing in pink fuzzy girl pajama's. He looked grumpy, because his arms were crossed and he was pushing his glasses up by the nose piece. His nose was scrunched up and there was a leaf or two getting pulled out of his hair by a chocolate brown headed girl. Her hair was choppy and it had a few tiny braids in it. She looked kind of Cherokee, but they weren't sure. She looked as if she was trying her best not to laugh.

There was a message below.

_Your welcome! I broke Atticus out and brought him back to where I'm staying. We got to fix out way of transportation, so we're heading to my house. Anyways, y'all want him? Come there anytime this week. We'll be there through Friday, so y'all got seven days. And tell Ian I said hey. Aw, you're up to TWO Cahill's now. Aw! And I can see y'all sitting beside each other, alone, in the Command Center. *KISS HER! SHE'S SINGLE!* BHAHAHAHAHA! Y'all crack me up! But y'all should really fix that security system. I hacked right into it! Well, that could be because I'm that awesome, but I don't want to brag. Well, I'll talk to y'all later. And that's not me in the back!_

_Ryder Nicole Sage! =)_

"She gives me the creeps," Ian said. He scooted his chair away from Sinead just a little bit. "Sorry."

"I know, you can't have Amy seeing that," Sinead said.

"How'd you know?"

"You mumble in your sleep."

"You watch me in my sleep?"

"No, a few days ago, you passed out on the couch, so we just left you there. You kept going, "Amy, no. Evan's bad! NO!" You screamed "NO!" and we woke you up. Your lucky Evan wasn't there. Hamilton started gasping for breath laughing so hard when you said Evan's bad."

Ian's face turned bright red. "No, I didn't!"

She smirked and nodded her head. Then she walked out.

"Well, at least I don't like Jonah like that!" he yelled.

Jonah put his head in the door a little shocked and said, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"


	11. A Little Note from the Author!

**Hey guys… Or girls… I can't see y'all because it's a computer… but anyways I wanted to say that the next part of the story is in Percy Jackson and the 39 Clues Part 2. Not trying to sound weird or anything, but just letting y'all know! I got a lot of great reviews (Thank you Denim Jeans for helping me with some of my ideas) It's gonna be a 3 part story or however many I feel like writing for this story. School just started back *Ugh, more Algebra!* so I'm probably not gonna post as much. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll probably post as much as I do now. Anyways, this was mostly just telling y'all "thanks for the reviews" and "the next part's in another story", but look, here I got blabbing my mouth. **

**Thx again! Bookworm4Life12, or Cheyenne (I can't help it my names like the Vesper. It's not my fault she's psycho) **


End file.
